Pokemon Orphans Revised
by LoverBunny
Summary: My last one sucked so yeah


The Team of Kids

Ep:2

Having Kids to Count One

Grate was a serious was so serieous he has no friends at all he adopted 3 kids to comfort him two of them are 9 a Gothorina named Charm and a Riolu called kind of got a thing for also have a little foster brother who's 5 and a Oddish Bean,.Lucario is buying new orphans with the 3."_Hello I'm Grate you remember the kids,"Grate told a Rampardo's."Daddy can we get a girl I need a tagmate for tag,"asked Charm she had Lillypup eyes."If you want because I'm letting you pick a orphan,"Grate told them."Yes!,"they whisperd shouted_.Aura was looking at the boy section along with Bean_."What about him,"_Aura pointed at a pikachu._"He looks good,"A 7 year old Pikachu was running around the room."Come on guys let's play Tag!Tag is good do you like Tag?I love Tag I know it cause I love Ta-Wait who are you?!"_he asked"Well I'm Arua and I want to adopt you cause you seem pretty fast so we'll need you to beat our sister,"So the 3 boys left and heard a voice_."Hey I want to get _adopted _too_,"yelled a bratty buizel."Why does twerpy pikachu gets to leave this dump,"he continued he then said"I'm going too anyway I'm Jet and the pikachu's Bolt,"The boys hope dad would be okay with two orphans."But I didn't pick yet!"Bean Reminded throwing a tantrum."_Okay Pick!,"Aura said_ he was annoyied."_I pick green hair spiky boy_,"pointing at the Ralts"_Me?I'm Spike,"the Ralts anserwerd._Scratch that 3 Charm she got a 7 year old buneary and 8 year old buneary name is Summer and the Shinx is met their dad at enter of the tree,"Wow kids well Charm do you want to pick sombody else,"asked Grate to goth one."Well okay bye,"She saw a Emolga who was standing on mankey bars staring at somthing it was a apple belonging to a Deino she was next to started gliding and she took the apple and turned back and licked it."Can't eat it now Dino,"She then bit was amazed from her agilty and said,"How could it be to be adopted,"she asked."Um okay I guess oh and my name is Shimmer,"So they walked out the tree and left."They reached the tree where they kids went into the backyard."Time to play freeze tag,"Charm said the kid all seperated."Ready set go!"Aura started the game."Shimmer glided to a tree in the hid in the leaves of it."I'll aim for Bean he is young enough.I'll use agility,"She glided to bean and freezed blowed her finger like it was saw her move and started running little did he know Shimmer was targeting him."She hid in her tree,"Just as planed,"She was behind a bush saw his tail and and froze froze her at the same time."Weird,"they was about to tag Bolt but..."Lunch kids,"Grate called the six all left and went into the kids rushed to the dinner table."I never thought to have six sibling,"Charm told asked a question,"Dad can we date our siblings we aren't related afterall,"he asked looking at thought for a while."Well I guess is leagel I guess,"he had developed feelings for Charm little did he know Aura had a crush on her."Can't wait till school tomorrrow,"Charm said happily. Aura and Jet stared at Charm's dinner was over and the kids continued the saw Bolt running to saw the move and tagged tried to move himself to tagged was kids went to a big all went to go to diffrent room.A female Marill was looking at them opened the window and found a slept on Marill name was it was morning she put it in the closet and jumped out the tree."School!"Charm exclaimed she ran down and got an Oran berry."Sweetie,um I found a busload and now your destroying my hard work,"Grate politley said."A good student is always prepared,"she shook his head.

School

Shimmer sat next to Summer and teacher had to pick them up in the red garden.(audotorium)"I'm sure I will ace my gym class,"Shimmer said."What the heck!"Summer pointed as starteled as ever big humans was in front of Grate came and used Aura trainer ran threw a pokeball at kids quickly ran , Summer and Sparky just who almost got captured alot for being so rare in Sinnoh knew what a trainer looked saw how old they both had white clothing with R's on once saw an raven head boy(Ash) and the Bluenette(Dawn) and a other guy(Brock) and a called themselves Team pulled Summer on the hand and she pulled Sparky's tail.A meowth put a net on having a chance to suddenly let Grate go and started a little girls are they going to do to us?They all wanted to know.A black figure was running after told them to stop so they did and he put a net on the black put it wear the other pokemon girls figured it was .They did a girl hug."Charm,we thought we lost almost all of our siblings Charm but your now here and all the girls are here wait what what about the boys and our foster dad!Sure the boys are too known in school to know about us but what about dad sorry I'm..."being completly annoying"Shimmer interupted."Yeah Shimmer,I am annoyin when I'm scared,"Summer continued annoyed."Summer,we don't care about your stupid flaws now we take action,"Shimmer told her foster was really tom really hated her but they had a few good times hated how girly and stuffy she was and how weird she hated how boyish rude inconsiderate bossy selfish and many more about hated how nerdy she is a little poke."Well don't long ear rodents have freakishly big teeth maybe you can nibble us out,"Shimmer mocked."Your the rodent I'm the cool one!"Summer yelled!"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!Stop it you two!Your acting so dumb now your hatred is making us lose time I was captured before but right before I got selled I managed to escape,"she thought a bit."We can't escape at the last minute some of us could be caught when they leave or somthing we can escape."I have a thing or two to say about Rocket,"an male voice called girls all looked to see an Oshwott before them."I got tooken away by my family 2 days ago,"the oshwott told them."Two female Oshwott and one male,me I was playing with my sisters and a Meowth lured me to a truck and this is how I'm here,"Summer felt so sad and kissed him."Does that make you feel better,"she lighten up."How did you do that?"Sparky shrugged,"Cuteness I think?"Meanwhile Grate gathered up the boys for a was playing in dirt."Bean our sisters are in trouble don't you care about them,"Aura yelled!He's really worried about misses her dearly,He started yelled,"Aura is a cry baby,"Aura got angry and used Aura Sphere on the then started didn't even say sorry. Grate came and saw what spanked Aura not knowing about Bean.


End file.
